About Eternal Crusade
Eternal Crusade is a Multiplayer Team Shooter set in the universe of Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000, a tabletop miniature wargame, released in September 2016 with an open beta launched in mid 2016. Eternal Crusade is set in a persistent world named Arkhona, and has a hybrid business model allowing players to play all races for free, but restricting access to jetpack classes as well as 1/3 XP and requisition earned. The remaining 2/3 are banked and applied once a premium upgrade (or $20 of premium RTC currency) are bought. Additionally, the game will support microtransactions as an additional source of revenue. The game is available for download now. The game also hopes to release eventually for PS4 and XBox One, but no time-frame for this has been given. Separate servers are available for Europe (Frankfurt) and the United States (Virginia). Character Advancement Systems Players create characters to represent them in the battles across Arkhona, and will become more impressive and powerful over their time in play. Eternal Crusade uses three progression systems to represent character growth: Experience, Advancement Points, and Requisition. Experience points are earned for playing in matches and performing various actions in the match (healing faction-mates, capturing or preventing the capture of strategic points, killing enemy combatants, destroying vehicles or key structures, etc...). For every 350 Experience points obtained (approximately), your character is awarded one Advancement Point. Furthermore, all characters start play at Rank One and as they meet certain Experience thresholds they progress to maximum level, which is currently Rank Six. Advancement points are spent on your character's "Advancements" screen, and come in two varieties. The vast majority unlock your ability to equip various forms of wargear ranging from specialty consumables, additional health or armor reserves, squad buffing standards/banners, or upgraded battle armor appropriate to your faction. The other advancement types are Masteries, which reduce the loadout point (LP) cost of all weapons in a given weapon type by 100 LP. For example, buying the "Boltgun Mastery" Advancement reduces the cost of the standard Boltgun from 300 LP to 200 LP, freeing up points in your class loadout for addition wargear or the like. Most Advancements have to be purchased in sequence (you must buy Boltgun Mastery before you can buy Plasma Gun Mastery) are 'level-gated,' meaning they are not purchasable until you have reached the appropriate Rank. Requisition is accrued at a 1:1 rate with Experience, and is a currency accrued and spent entirely 'in-game' (as opposed to Rogue Trader Credits which are purchased with real money.) Requisition can also be acquired by completing certain objectives given on your factions main screen. It is used to open Supply Boxes which contain alternate weapon appearances and wargear to modify the capabilities of those weapons. Additionally, they are used to purchase most "advanced" (meaning non-default/standard) weaponry. UAT Server The UAT server of Eternal Crusade is the test server for developers, and is the server where mock battles are held to identify fixes and to test overall new changes to the game. Once fixes have been done and the developers ascertain that the new changes will be effective, these new changes are then put into the game. RTC can be bought in the UAT server for no charge and those wishing to help with the tests are welcomed to the UAT test Server Discord : https://discord.gg/v6PPxpA[[de:Über Eternal Crusade]] Category:About Eternal Crusade